XA Series
The XDF series are the main fighters from Earth Defense Force and it's remake, Super Earth Defense Force. There are two fighters, XDF-1 and XDF-2, although besides looks are completely identical. They hold two pods that can go through three levels of "evolution" that enables them to have different formations. An additional evolution is gotten at levels 3 and 5. Weapons also upgrade per level up to 5. The pods are able to block some enemy shots and also have ramming damage. When the pods are in a formation, their firepower is split in half and the XDF shoots a weak shot. Formations *Connected - The pods shoot a powerful version of the current weapon but offers very little defense for the XDF. *Orbit - The pods rotate around the XDF and offer descent defense. *Shadow - The pods follow the XDF's movements exactly. They can offer good defense, but they have to be positioned correctly. *Homing - The pods home in on the nearest target and hover in front. This is the most devastating formation because of the close proximity the pods have to a target. However, defense is generally weak as the pods focus on one target at a time. Using this against the final boss is not suggested. Weapons *Vulcan - Power is weak, Speed is fast, Reload is moderate. **Attached - A wide stream of fire shoots out in front and two smaller streams arc 30 degrees up and down. **Detached - One stream per pod is shot out. *Laser - Power is moderate, Speed is moderate, Reload is slow. **Attached - A long laser is shot out and can go through some enemies. **Detached - Smaller, red lasers shoot out and cannot go through enemies. *Atomic - Power is high, Speed is moderate, Reload is slow. **Attached - A giant spread blast comes upon impact. **Detached - Smaller spread blasts comes upon impact. *Homing - Power is weak, Speed is moderate, Reload is fast. **Attached - A single stream of homing shots continuously shoots. **Detached - Two streams of homing shots shoots in 4-5 shot bursts. The following are Super EDF exclusives: *Grenade - Power is high, Speed is slow, Reload is slow. Grenades only go a certain distance before exploding. **Attached - A series of about 10 grenades shoot out. **Detached - A series of about 5 grenades shoot out per pod. *Explode - Power is moderate, Speed is fast, Reload is slow. Bullets split upon impact. **Attached - A big shot is unleashed. At max level, the shot looks like an Eagle head. **Detached - Smaller shots are unleashed. *S.Laser - Power is high, Speed is slow, Reload is fast. Pods aim at enemies. **Attached - Two streams of lasers shoot. **Detached - One stream per pod shoot. *Photon - Power is high, Speed is fast, Reload is slow. Must charge in order to fire. **Attached - The pods move up and down and form an arc of electricity in front of the XDF. Makes a somewhat descent shield as it absorbs some bullets. **Detached - The pods each charge separately and shoot their own shots. Category: Shmup Fighters